Castle Camelot
This page refers to Castle Camelot of England, for the ancient spacecraft that sailed the stars with King Arthur, please see Camelot. Castle Camelot was the proud castle of government under King Arthur during his reign as king over Great Britain and Ireland. The spacecraft that King Arthur used to travel to the stars was also named ''Camelot'', after this castle. It lies on the northern border between England and Wales. Within its outer walls there are sacred zones with weeping willows and a single gigantic tower at its centre. Aside from the technological protections (of the 6th century) it also had magical protection, particularly a dome that shielded the castle from atop of its walls. Though it was once in the city of Viroconium Cornoviorum, it was transported to The Fracture and became utilised by Iskendriel of the Peacekeepers. Description Appearance It is a majestic castle, quite unlike the other castles of Europe in the early 6th Century. It has a great keep that stands tall and strong with a single gigantic tower that rises far above even the castle's enormous and thick walls of white stone. The walls are cornered with circular dens that are considered sacred plots for four magical weeping willows. Surrounding the castle is a moat of deep water that is home to a lot of plant life and fish. The drawbridge is usually down with no foreseeable enemies this deep into Arthur's realm. The keep has gigantic stained glass windows with depictions of Saints from all over EuropePan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Camelot was trapped within The Fracture the castle remained in complete stasis as of that point. Every item originally contained within it would forever reappear in its original position if moved or even removed. This includes items of clothing, such as the dresses that once belonged to Queen Guinevere that were left in her room by her son, Prince Llacheu, even after she left Earth. Iskendriel, the new owner of the castle, must tolerate these original furnishings and possessions but is able to add new objects to the castle - just not remove the old ones. In The Fracture, Camelot is stationed upon a floating island of its own, amongst the dozens of other islands of The Fracture, but is tethered to a much smaller island by blue spiralling stairs. On that island is The Fountain of Aletheia, which Iskendriel uses as her key point for planestriding in and out of The Fracture. An island above Camelot, upside down to Camelot's island, is one large oceanic island. The water that trickles off of the edge of the island falls down onto Camelot giving a constant, light drizzle, but the water always returns to the ocean thanks to the nature of The FractureTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Function Defences Mounted on the walls are traction trebuchets, massive ballista but, possibly the most surprising, is the magical liquid-like dome that seems to rest atop of the walls. However, because it was so deep in Arthur's Realm the drawbridge was often kept down. Former Governance Camelot, in the region of the Old North, is primly situated for Arthur's realm. It is used for governing the kingdom and formal meetings of government are held here, while Arthur uses Tintagel Castle for his private meetings. The government is run by Arthur but he seeks advice from his knights, specifically the Knights of the Round Table, the round table itself being here in CamelotPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Locations Iskendriel's Bedroom Formerly the bedroom of Queen Guinevere, the large queen's bedroom is now the bedroom of Iskendriel. Due to the nature of The Fracture, the ancient queen's belongings are forever forced to remain within the room so the wardrobes are full of ancient British dresses. It does have room for Iskendriel's clothing too, however. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot See also: Space Camelot The castle was being built when King Arthur married Guinevere, daughter of King Leodegrance of Powys, in the Welsh city of Viroconium Cornoviorum. During its construction, a battle was waged there against the forces of King Rience and King Caradoc. The fighting ended with the death of King Leodegrance and the surrender of RiencePan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. ''Camelot was the capital for Arthur's Realm and was the place he would hold official meetings with the Knights of the Round Table and housed the Round Table itself. Eventually King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, the Knights and many civilians of England decided to travel into space via the massive space vessel they named Camelot after the castle. Prince Llacheu was left as ruler of Britannia and housed at Castle Camelot. Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers ''Main article: Tales Post 9 | See also: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) Prince Llacheu didn't change anything in the castle, even leaving his mother's room as is with all of her dresses kept within the cupboards. However when Highemperor caused The Sundering of the Multiverse, he tore reality apart. When reality corrected itself, pieces were left behind and unable to be put back. One such piece of reality was Castle Camelot. These pieces were contained in a place beyond space-time called The Fracture. When The Imperium found the place they decided to use it for The Peacekeepers, an arm of The Imperium tasked with preserving the stability of The Imperium from Multiversal mishaps. Islands became the property of agents or handlers and Castle Camelot became the home of Iskendriel, an alimean agent. She chose the castle because of its proximity to The Fountain of Aletheia, which is from her own home universe. She had stairs constructed to attach the two floating islands together and uses the fountain as her entry point to The Fracture. Notes Britt's Commentary "I wanted to give Camelot a bit of magical flair, but otherwise the description is reminiscent of much later castles than the 6th century, alluding to the power of Arthur's kingdom. It's also based upon original concepts of what it might look like, along with its location - many would place Camelot close to Wales with the strong Welsh influences upon the narrative of King Arthur." ~ Britt the Writer References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Location Category:Ancient Location Category:Destroyed Location Category:Magical Location